The present invention relates to a clasp, and more particularly to a jewelry clasp having an integral one-piece locking member for use in securing necklaces, bracelets, watchbands and the like, where opposite ends of the jewelry are secured to either a male or female member of the clasp which are releasably locked together by the locking member.
Several types of jewelry clasps are currently in use to secure necklaces and the like together, however none is entirely satisfactory. The small size and fragile connection of these clamps render them difficult to manufacture and operate. The durability of these clasps is limited for similar reasons.
One jewelry clasp well known in the art requires the wearer to pull back a sliding lever and then position a loop over a small opening. This clasp is difficult to lock together, and also difficult to manufacture. This clasp is further dependent upon the reliability of an extremely fine coil spring which operates in a curved guide rather than a straight line, where unlocking this clasp involves the same kind of difficult manipulation thereof.
Another type of clasp known in the art compels the wearer to manipulate a sharp pin into a narrow groove and then locate a small pivoting lock. Accordingly, this device is also difficult to manufacture. The use of this clasp is somewhat time consuming, often irritating and may result in improper closure of the clasp and subsequent loss or damage to the jewelry.
A further clasp known in the art provides a female member including a body member and a cap member therefor to position a locking member within the female member. Additionally, this locking member is formed from two separate portions, one portion being the locking portion and the other portion being the spring portion to bias the locking portion against the male member. The difficulty in manufacturing this type of clasp, particularly when a small and fragile construction is required, drastically increases the cost thereof and thereby renders this clasp impractical for mass production thereof.